Harry Potter and the Revenge of the Shadows
by K8elynah
Summary: A after Hogwarts fic. 4 years after Hogwarts the graduates reunite at a ball in their honour, however the host is not of who they planned.
1. Prologue

HARRY POTTER AND THE REVENGE OF THE SHADOWS

Story Line

_The second war was the end of the Wizarding World is in Shadow a mere memory of what once was a society. The wizarding community itself that was once united is now anything but. Separated through secrecy the wizarding world that once was is no more._

_Hogwarts is gone, the ministry is no more and the dark lord has perished. The family's that lived through this war are lucky to be alive, on most accounts only one or none of the parents are usually alive and several or none of the children may be alive. The Weasley family in particular lost Arthur, Bill, Percival, George and Ronald. Molly, Charlie, Fredrick and Ginerva are all that is left, half of what it once was. Others that were lost in the war were Albus Dumbledore, Narcissa Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. _

_Now through a mistake that Harry Potter made when he was sixteen is about to cost them all their lives. A mistake that will bring another dark lord who has grown through time and power is about to bring terror back into their lives. _

Rating: PG-13/PG-15

Genre/s: Action/Horror/Angst

N/B: The majority of Characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Although these characters are my own (up to chapter 2) Ellyn, Greg and Allison Richardson, Carl Thompson, Zac Wilson and Blake Thomas... (last name unknown)...)

**PROLOGUE**

As one of the Wizarding worlds finest castle's and schools crumpled to the ground, a small crowd watched it do so in sadness. A young man of seventeen put his arm around a brunette woman who stood at his side and she heavily leaned onto him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

As his home for the past seven years crumpled to the ground he became aware of how many had been killed, five ninths of the Weasley Family had been lost, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall where amongst the ones lost, Seamus and Dean were others. As he looked around his eyes fell on a man with placid blonde hair sitting a little ways away from the group, his head was bowed. Harry let go of the woman beside him, his best and closest friend Hermione Granger and made his way towards the man taking a seat beside him.

"How are you doing Draco?"

Grey eyes met Emerald as he replied, "Better I think."

"Don't worry things will get better. We'll all get through this."

"I hope so Harry…"

_Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room as he reflected on that nights dinner from Ron's complaining about Neville's snoring to Malfoy sending him a strange look in the middle of the feast. _

_Suddenly he was grabbed and pulled into a deserted classroom backwards, turning around sharply he came face to face with his enemy Draco Malfoy._

"_HEY GET OFF ME MALFOY."_

"_Shutup Potter, I need your help with something."_

_Harry laughed, "You need my help?"_

_Malfoy glared at him, "Yes, believe it or not, I need your help."_

_Harry laughed again._

"_It's not funny, this is serious!"_

_Trying to stay calm he replied, "What's got you so up tight Malfoy?"_

"_You can't tell anyone." The blonde urged._

_Harry raised his eyebrow's, "OK, what is it?"_

_Malfoy pulled up his right sleeve to reveal a dark and haunting mark that made Harry loudly gasp, "you're a death eater?"_

_Malfoy looked at the floor, "They forced me. My father chained me to my bed while the dark lord did his work."_

_Harry considered the circumstances for a moment, "What has this got to do with me?"_

_Malfoy looked up at him his cheeks slightly red, "I need you to keep sure that he doesn't kill me."_

_Harry took a step back, "Why? After all you've done to me and my friends in the past?"_

_Mafloy sighed, "Because no matter how hard you try not to accept it, you and I are alike. You are what I am not and I am what you are suppose to be. If your parents were alike, you'd be just like me. We think the same too, Don't you remember last year when Snape went missing and everyone went all mad looking for him and we both knew he'd be at the Old Oak tree on the boarder of the forest."_

"_Just cause we're alike doesn't give me a good enough reason to keep you alive," Harry responded sharply._

"_What if I told you that if I was to die that the dark lord would become invincible," he choked._

"_What do you mean Malfoy?" Harry asked with urgency._

_Malfoy shook his head, "when I was born my father and the dark lord granted me the right as his rightful heir, that if he died I would take over all his remaining heirlooms, he left me with half his power, and then a few months later when he tried to kill you he lost another half of that, as soon as he regains half of his old power he will become invincible, how he was before you or I were born."_

_Harry was in shock by what he had just heard._

"_Please Potter, if I die you all will. It won't be long till the dark lord realizes what he must do to be more powerful than ever, once he kills me not even you will be able to stand against his power…"_

Harry shuddered at the memory of the night Draco and himself had both formed some sort of alliance.

"You didn't have to save me Harry, the world would be better without me," Draco sighed.

"You know why I had to save you Malfoy, if you died the whole Wizarding and muggle world would die with you," Harry informed him.

"But to sacrifice the life of you friend for mine? Was it worth the price?" Draco asked.

Harry could see the sadness in his eyes but the pain in his heart was even more overbearing.

"_HARRY!"_

_Harry turned from where he dueled with Rodolphus Lestrange and the sound of his bestfriend Ronald Weasley's cry for help._

_Turning he saw that Ron stood a mere three metres behind a frozen Draco Malfoy, a frozen Draco Malfoy who's fear was caused by the fact that Lord Voldemort's wand was pointing at him._

"_AVADRA-"_

_Harry ran he couldn't let what was about to happen happen. Rodolphus sent a charm in his direction; he narrowly dodged it as he was near metres from Draco._

"_KADARVA!"_

_Harry hit the ground Draco beside him as the charm flew over them._

_Harry suddenly realised his mistake._

_Voldemort had known that Harry would come to Draco's rescue, but it wasn't Draco he'd been cursing, it was Ron._

_As his friend crumpled to the ground, he cried out in pain. _

_Harry brought himself to his feet, his emerald eyes flashing in rage, raising his wand to face it at the Dark Lord he shouted three words that he had been unfortunate to learn in the summer of his fifth year during his return journey to 12 Grimmauld Place. _

"_CRUCIA AVARDE IMPERIO!" _

_A jet of black light shot from the tip of his wand. He had just cast the darkest spell in history, a spell that condemned someone to hell a spell that no one had been able to cast since Salazar Slytherine._

_As the Dark Lord fell to the ground Harry felt a strange felling rise inside him, as he dueled death eater after death eater, giant after giant, werewolf after werewolf, Vampire after Vampire. They weren't words that he was taught at school, they were forbidden, he no longer dueled with normal spells but those that were the darkest of magic. And as he fought he never considered that he was now a murder, he was as bad as Voldemort himself._

"Harry?" 

Looking up to see Hermione and Ron's younger sister Ginny standing above them Harry Managed a smile.

"Harry we've been thinking about this, all of us, and we think its for the best that we all go our separate ways, continue on with life in the muggle world, stay away from magic for a while," Hermione informed him.

Harry nodded, he had to admit she was right.

"Snape and Remus have worked together and have been able to get us into College's around the country, we can live our lives as muggles and forget all this," Ginny forced a smiled.

Harry and Draco stood and nodded at the two girls.

"Maybe we'll meet up a few years from now, and we can all sit down and have a coffee and talk about our lives," Hermione smiled.

Nodding Harry turned to all of them as he farewelled them, "Till we meet again."

"Till we meet again," they chorused.

A/N: So how was that? Please review. By the way, i love advice, it helps me so much so you guys can be so mean to me, except have a reason, don't just say that my writing sucks plzz tell me why and what i should improve on (constructive critism plzz.)

Thanks... K8ie


	2. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER AND THE REVENGE OF THE SHADOWS

**Chapter 1 **

"POTTER. YOUR BILLS ARE DUE!"

A man of Twenty-one years opened one eye from where he lay in his tiny apartment in 'Carl's Holiday Motel'.

"POTTER. DID YOU HERE ME? BILLS!"

Sitting up he ran a hand through his hair and pulled himself out of his bed and over to the door to his compartment, opening it to reveal the red faced and grey haired, Carl Thompson.

"POTT-"

"Goodmorning Carl."

The man reddened even more, "Potter, I've had it with your slackness. Your Bills are overdue again!"  
He winced, "I'll give you the money on Friday, its my pay day."

"That's not good enough Potter, you're a month behind already. If I don't get that money by 6:00 tonight you history!" Carl yelled.

Wincing he nodded and watched Carl leave before he shut the door to his apartment and heavily leaned on it. Taking a glance at his watch he realised it was 9:00, he was an hour and twenty minutes late for work.

Bursting in the door to 'Zac's Diner' he winced at the sudden voice of his boss, "Harry Potter, your late again, this is your last warning before your out of here."

"Yes Mr. Wilson."

"Now, get out there and start serving there's a table of ladies who've been waiting forever for someone to serve them," Mr. Wilson yelled at him before walking off to talk to one of the newer workers about his shoes not being clean enough.

Taking a notepad and pen he made Harry made his way out into the tables and down the back of the restaurant where five woman sat laughing.

"Can I take your order?" he lazily asked, not looking at them.

"Yes, I'd like a Caesar Salad, without the crutons and the dressing and a black coffee," one woman with neatly attired blonde hair and a very snotty accent informed him.

"Yeah, any cream with that?"

The woman gasped, "Do I look like I'm trying to put on weight to you?"

He laughed slightly to himself, more woman customers on diet's that would serve them no purpose.

"Excuse me, this is not a laughing matter!"

Raising and eyebrow he looked up at her only to stumble back in shock.

Before him sat five of a group he had thought he would never see again. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang and Pansy Parkinson.

"Harry?" Hermione asked bringing herself to her feet.

"Herm?"

Before he new what was happening she was in his arms, tears in her eyes, "I've missed you so so much!"

"Potter, it doesn't take five minutes to take an order!" Mr. Wilson yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled before letting go of Hermione and leaving for the kitchen.

After he had left Hermione returned to her seat and immediately spoke to the other girls, "can you believe he's working in a diner?"

Ginny shrugged, "I suppose I always thought he'd take some laim job on."

"Ginny!"

"Ok, no I can't believe he's working here," Ginny laughed, "I thought he'd at least become a Boo-lice officer or something."

"You mean a Policeman," Hermione corrected.

"Yeah," Ginny shrugged.

"He looks different," Lavender pointed out.

Cho nodded, "Definitely older looking, his hair's a little long, a bit shaggy, but it works for him anyway and he's lost the glasses."

"He still is nothing compared to my Drakey," Pansy snorted.

Hermione laughed, "You haven't seen him in four years, how do you know he isn't some sort of Druggy."

Pansy looked at her confused, "What's a druggy?"

Hermione shook her head, "Something you wouldn't like."

Lavender coughed loudly and Hermione turned slightly to see that Harry was coming back towards them, he was carrying Pansy's salad, A bowl of soup, nachos and some chips.

Putting them down on the table he smiled, "I just sort of guessed the rest of your order."

"I WOVE MACHOS!" Ginny squealed halfway though a mouthful.

"Eww." Pansy complained from beside her.

"So have you seen anyone else besides us since Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as suddenly.

Harry shrugged taking a seat from a nearby table to sit with them, "No, don't think so."

"Not even Drakey?" Pansy pleaded.

Harry shrugged, "Not even… Drakey."

Pansy burst into tears, "I new that it would have been to good to be true!"

A man with raven hair slowly swirled the contents within his wine glass, "Isn't it funny mother, after all this time things are finally going the way we always wanted them to."

A woman with the same hair stepped forward bowing to the man who had named himself her son, "I agree my lord."

"As you would," he laughed rather to himself than to her.

She risked a look into his emerald green eyes, "Blake darling…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT FILTHY NAME YOU PLACED UPON ME ON MY BIRTH!" he roared.

Bowing as far as she could to the floor she apologized, "I am so sorry for my rudeness my lord."

"As you should be," he scoffed.

"Please my lord, what is it that I must do to keep sure that our, I mean your plan flows as required?" she asked boldly.

He laughed madly at her question.

The woman cast another look at him and regretted what she saw immediately. The man or rather teenager who sat before her, was certainly anything but sane. Her mind drifted off to recall the many aging spells and such that had brought her son to the age he was now, if the boy had never been cast with these spells he would have been a happy five year old, but was now rather of a result of the spells cast on him a mad, insane and evil madman.

"Oh and mother."

She shyly looked into his eyes, "Yes my lord."

"Make sure that the invitations reach ALL of the survivors, no excuses, in particular keep sure that one reaches my father. I look forward to our meeting."

Draco Malfoy slowly trudged along the sidewalk of down town London. He had been fired from his job as a Photographer for a small magazine, due to his late submission of a photograph for a very important article and his boss had told him that it was no where up to the required standards.

Looking around his eyes trailed over the signs of the signs of the stores around him, 'Bob's best', 'Harold Eaterie' and 'Zac's Diner.' Trusting his past experiences in two of the stores he entered 'Zac's Diner' and ordered with a very pretty blonde waitress a black coffee before taking a seat at a table beside a laughing group of woman who were discussing with a man, or rather waiter what he should do with his hair.

Draco himself had changed greatly since his time at Hogwarts, he had died his hair Black and regularly wore a black cap with AC DC printed across the front and extremely baggy black pants and a blue shirt. Not to mention he had since being unable to ride a broom taking up a muggle type of transport, skateboarding, so he could still enjoy the feel of the wind in his chair.

The waitress arrived with his coffee and flirted with him as she placed it on the table.

Taking no notice of her he sipped his coffee before giving her a small tip.

The table behind him with the five women and the man arrupted into laughted and he slowly rubbed his temple's, of all places to go, he had to go somewhere with a happy group of friends sitting beside him. Friends were something he had severely lacked since his Hogwarts days.

Finishing his coffee he stood to leave the diner when he bumped in to the waiter as he was about to quickly make his way back to the kitchen.

"Hey sorry man," the waiter apologized.

Not caring to apologise he pushed pass the man making his way towards the door of the diner.

"Hey, can't even apologise? Or are you to good for it." the man yelled after him.

Fury fired up in Draco and he turned round unleashing it, "Oh yeah I'm too good for it, I've just been fired from my only source of money, I haven't got a friend in the world and wait, my parents are dead!"

A few people in the diner gasped and a woman made a comment about the nerve that some people had.

"WELL WE ALL HAVE PROBLEMS IN LIFE, MAYBE YOU SHOULD MOVE ON AND GET OF YOURS!" the waiter was yelling now.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD JUST LAY OF IT."

"NO I DON'T THINK I WILL."

Draco found himself holding the waiter by the color his fist raised, his gray eyes bore into emerald and he suddenly stepped back when he realised a strange Lightning Bolt scar was printed on the man's head, "Harry?"

"Harry?"

Harry could hardly believe it, a very different, dyed hair and sort of gothic looking Draco Malfoy was standing infront of him, "Draco?"

Draco let go of him, stepping back, "No, I can't meet you all like this, not now, were more at threat together then we are appart."

Harry stepped forward, "What are you talking about?"

"I've heard things," Draco panicked, "Blaise has bee hearing things, things that have been told to him by Rodolphus. Bellatrix's Ex-husband."

"What do you mean Ex?" Harry asked confused.

Draco shook looking around, "Didn't you hear, she cheated on him a few years ago, got pregnant from it, not to pretty story."

Harry paled, "she got pregnant."

Draco nodded, "I don't know much but Blaise said the kids bad news."

"POTTER GET HERE NOW, IM SICK OF YOUR SLACKING OFF!" Mr Wilson yelled from the Kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute," Harry yelled in response but before he could stop or even speak another word to Draco the newly raven-haired man had left the Diner before any of them could have stopped him.

"Drakey…" Pansy said bursting into tears. "My Drakey…"

"MOTHER!"

The Raven-haired woman ran into the hall bowing to her son as she did so, "Yes My lord."

"I have received news, Draconius Malfoy is causing more trouble than he's worth again. I want him dealt with."

"Yes, my lord," she bowed turning to leave the room.

"Oh and mother, Send Zambini in. He's been very very naughty."

"Potter there's mail for you!"

Harry turned to find Carl stomping over to him.

Taking the note from the other man's hand he carefully opened it and read it contents.

To: _Harry Potter_

_ You have been invited to a reunion for the survivors of the 2nd war._

_ At 10045 Yorkshire Avenue, London._

_ Dress: however you wish._

_ See you on 1st of September._

_ No RSVP._

Signed:_ Blake Thomas…_

He re-read the note, who was Blake Thomas?

"Oh and Potter it's 7:00pm and you haven't paid your bills."

Harry looked up in shock, "I have a pay day tomorrow."

Carl laughed, "Nice try kid, your out of here!"

Hermione Granger was interrupted from a very interesting part in the Novel she was reading when her phone rang, "Hello."

"Hey Herm."

"Harry! Hi."

"I need you help."

"What's wrong."

"I got kicked out of the motel I've been living in."

"Oh."

"Do you think I could stay with you till I get somewhere else?"

"Sure! Where should I pick you up from."

A man with brown hair in loose curls that fell in his eyes stumbled into the room before the master he so detested to serve.

"Bow Zambini."

Bowing Blaise Zambini felt a urge to stand up and attempt to strangle the man."

"Zambini, how is it that Draconius Malfoy knows that I am alive?"

His stomach turned, "I don't know my lord."

His master laughed, "Like it matter's anyway, his little burst of information to Harry Potter is just what I needed, now Potter has some idea of what he's got coming, maybe things will get a little more interesting."

Draco had told Potter. He would pay the price.

"Not to mention your tongue has come in handy for some things to this time, but alike this time for some that were not of my good. Which is why I have decided to perminately remove it."

Blaise looked up shocked, terror running through his veins.

The teenager raised his wand, "Tonsiladius."

Later as Blaise Zambini left the hall another follower asked him what had happened with the master. However much he tried, he was unable to speak. Due to the loss of his tongue.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Didn't like writing that last part, cause I love Blaise's character because you know so little about him that you can make-up so much. Poor Blaise. Anyway next chapter: Harry gets a suprise when he arrives at Hermione's. Cho, Lavender and Pansy get their invites, Blake's still mad and drinking wine. Bellatrix's secret revealed and Harry makes a friend and gets reminded that he was a hero._


End file.
